legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Jaeris
Jaeris is a character and anti hero from his own universe. He is a character in Atop the 4th wall and the champion of his univese. He started off as an advesary to LInkara but became an ally once he helped Linkara fight Dr.Insano and eventually Lord Vyce when he took over NIMUE who he helped since he had similar problems with his A.I. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Jaeris makes his first appearnce in this future story, where he becomes an ally to The B Team alongside his partner Zhuge. Jaeris is first seen playing Boston's "Piece of Mind" when his A.I tries to get his attention and Jaeris moans about how he didn't want to put on pants that day. Despite this he jumps into action with Zhuge. He arrives at the ponyvile concerntration camp and single handly takes Blackgurumon and his allies by suprise by knocking Soran on his feet with a shot to the back and stealing a magic gun they found to analyze and finds out that Blackgurumon and Sunset are to discredit the two MLP Characters who are trying to defend Equestria. Afterwards he contacts with Riker and Worf and tells he will help on their mission after he's done something. Jaeris shows up once more on Jessie, James, Carl and Android 16 and gives the four a heads up regarding Blackgurumon's allies before making his leave. He then sits a room in a negotation with Mace Windu and Ben Sisko Jaeris then finds and joins forces with Bender who was the parnter Saul talked about with Makoto. They're here due to the Apples of Eden and a temple. Which Bender, Skipper, Isabella, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Him and ZHuge are set to go looking for the answers regarding the seas temple. Jaeris and Zhuge lead the way to the temple when Predaking tries to take a bite out of them, and Jaeris distracts it with Zhuge's help while tossing his magic gun to Isabella who distracts it with a wing in time for Jesu Otaku to pass the heroes a slashing weapon to get out alive. Jaeris reachs the temple and expains about the Sea Temple and how it moves across the oceans of the multiverse. He also show belief that the temple acts through disobeying the rules of gravity before meeting with Kid and Makoto He and his friends leave the temple to find GBF trying to take their Apple of Eden. So all 10 of them take them and get them. When Jesse shows up and gets them all out of the situation aware of both Bender and Slade, he also has the Valentine bros, Harkon and Jerry attack the 10 which they do brush off if with difficulty. Afterwards they meet with their friends and they go to the hospital. We also learn that he was from an alternate universe where SOPA actually passed and that he has been on the run from the law. Jaeris sees the SOPA Agents who have been after him and fights them off telling them that they are like Sentiels. Soran trys to get him caught for Blackgurumon which the others refuse to give him up. Jaeris after the land meets The Omega League and informs them of why they're here and is happy to hear that they can help. Zhuge learns that the ships parts on around the ocean and he takes the breathlyzers while Jaeris would like him to stay in contact.The team minus Picard go looking for the ships while running into Sinsters of Evil members and manage to find all the part with Heloise who shows to do with Pretorius.Picard lead the others characters to the haunted house where they end up having to cross the streets in bins. Jaeris helps get the piece of the 4th treasure with Yasha, Rogue, Night Crawler, Zick and Raziel only for them to learn that Anna was kidnapped. He arrives with Kid as they take out any of the remaining members that weren't posiosned Twilight, Kid, Buffy, Yasha, Zhuge, Jaeris and Connor tag with Bender and Strange and give them a way open to get Mister Sinster while they save Anna and end up dealing with Cora who tries to kill Anna Jaeris tags with the rest of The B Team to investigate though The Children of Blackgurumon decide to lock them in the pyramids forever as they are higher up on the threat than Blue. They end up meeting the zombie teens and join forces with them to find The Azoth and the Lucfircator as the voice Jean Grey is hearing tells them they need to find it. Jaeris in the deeper parts of the pyramids see something lines of a different language detailing to past events which gets them in trouble with their enemy before they go after Dukat. Everyone joins up and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Jaeris joins up with Suede, Bender and Skipper in cleaning up the docks from Aliens and Dolphins from Sari and the Neo Umbrella Corps. Jaeris then fights Blackgurumons' forces and kills Jack WElker and Sunset. Friends: Zhuage, Sierra, Riker, Worf, Saul Goodman, Stardash, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Sora, Gohan, Twilight Sparkle, Anna Picard, Jesu Otaku, Stan, Wendy, Jack Frost, Will, Jean Grey, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Mr.Gold, Discord, Zick, Raizel, Stacy, Death The Kid, Makoto, Suki, Crugger, Starkiller, Rogue, Night Crawler, Yasha, Buffy, Connor, Major Kirrahe, Dixie, Gonner Enemies: Dr.Insano, Lord Vyce, Blackgurumon, The Children of Blackgurumon, Minster Sinster, The Sinsters of Evil, GBF, Jesse, Loki, Wekser, Gul Dukat, Peter Pan Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Gun Users Category:Characters from an Alternate Universe Category:Blondes Category:Hat Wearer Category:Trenchcoat wearers Category:Characters hailing from the Atop The 4th wall Universe Category:Magic Users Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Teleporters Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Type IV Anti Heroes Category:Type III Anti Villains Category:Type IV Anti Villains Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Characters who are Genre Savvy Category:Members of the B Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Champion of Universe Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Humans Category:Gloved Characters Category:Partner Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:B Team Members to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters in Blackpool 2nd half Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Team Free Will's Allies Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:Enemies of Rodrigo Borgia and his True Templar Order Category:Enemies of The Darkness Syndicate Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32